


The Path of the Loyal

by Manic_Misanthrope



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retainerswap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_Misanthrope/pseuds/Manic_Misanthrope
Summary: The year is 1179, a special year for the Garreg Mach Officer's academy as the heirs of all three nations will be attending the monastery with fellow students, each one bringing their own retainer or attendant.Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and his personal servant HubertClaude Von Riegan and his hulking bodyguard Dedue.and Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg and her good friend Hilda.
Kudos: 8





	The Path of the Loyal

There was something truly exquisite about a razor blade. Such light steel sharpened to a point more fine than any brutish sword or roguish dagger, people did not think it a weapon at all! But oh, Hubert knew better as his gloved hands gripped the handle firmly. How easy it would be for one clean stroke to end a man's life, a long trail of blood dripping from the neck, a hapless victim barely able to struggle before his life was naught but a red puddle beneath his boots. A steady hand, that was what a razor required, for good or for ill. An ill-timed scratch from a single shudder could be disastrous and that would never do. No, this was a plan that required perfect execution, a sense of thoughtfulness, precision and patience, one he would have to do himself.

He couldn't let the young prince ruin so many years of waiting by doing something careless like dying on him.

“You don't have to do this Hubert, I'm perfectly capable of shaving myself.” The blond man sighed as he remained seated in a simple chair with a jaw covered in thick white foam, his dormitory converted into an impromptu barbershop by the gaunt young man behind him, wetting the blade as he inspected it for imperfections.

“With all due respect, your highness,” the servant responded in a tone that the prince understood as Hubert giving Dimtri's opinion on the matter no respect, no matter how formally he phrased it “This is a discussion we have had before and will have a similar outcome.”

“I can control my crest if that's what you're worried about.” Dimtri lied. Broken weapons had made a trail from Fhirdiad to Garreg Mach, he had even tried needlework to improve his dexterity to no avail. There was no way in the name of the Underworld that Hubert was going to let him put a blade at his own throat for that reason alone.

“I understand, your highness. My point still stands.” Hubert insisted as he began to slice through the lather, and the tiny hairs underneath. There were other reasons why he didn't trust the prince with such a small yet lethal weapon, but those were best left unsaid where they could be so easily overheard.

“It's embarrassing...” The prince continued to complain “Sylvain never lets me hear the end of it, how I brought my personal servant to school with me. That purple haired one from the Alliance has asked whether he can bring his from Gloucester here...”

“Gautier is a fool and Gloucester merely does not understand the... unique situation that has transpired over the past four years.” Hubert scowled as he let the blade glide around the prince's neck

“There's no need to call him that.” Dimitri warned. Brave words for a man with a blade at his throat

“Apologies. I will refrain from observing the obvious in the future. Would you approve if I reprimand Fraldarius and Galatea for doing the same?” Hubert asked as innocently as he could.

“Come on Hubert...” Dimitri sighed “You could at least try to get along with them.”

“Ingrid and I have a fine rapport, and Felix doesn't get along with you, let alone myself. I don't know why you try if he insists on rebuffing your efforts.” The sinister servant commented, earning a look of disapproval as the last flick of foam was discarded and a mirror produced for the briefest moment. Another thing that had to be carefully controlled around the prince. Hubert knew full well that if Dimitri was left to look into the glass for too long it wouldn't just be him who was looking back.

“Looks fine to me. Can I stand up now? We'll both need breakfast before what mission the knights have for us.” The prince never, strictly speaking, had to ask Hubert for permission to do anything, but the young man had a way of imposing authority that he, as a mere crestless common-born servant of the crown, didn't have.

“Of course your highness,” Hubert bowed as he backed away, rinsing the razor in a nearby bowl as Dimitri rose “Although from my early findings about what the faculty have in mind for this opening expedition, I must say that-”

“It can wait,” Dimitri interrupted. Even he had limits about how much of Hubert's paranoia he was willing to endure on an empty stomach. Even if he couldn't taste a thing, another sleepless night had left him drained and the best way to fix that was a filling meal “They're not going to intentionally throw us into anything too dangerous before the school year can begin in earnest.”

“...Yes, your highness.” Hubert grumbled, noting how much work the word 'Intentionally' was doing there as the prince threw on his uniform without waiting for the servant to straighten it before moving to leave.

“Still...” Dimitri paused, one hand on the door “Are you certain it's not worth a chance?”

“Unfortunately, I am positive on that matter.” Hubert said solemnly.

“How can you tell?” Dimitri asked, his fingers ever-so-slightly digging in to the woodwork, small splinters emerging from the hand print.

“There are... ways, but I can assure you that it is a wasted effort,” Hubert hesitated before adding “I have not led you wrong before.”

“No... no you haven't.” Dimitri sighed again, shaking his head as he left his room, trying to muster the energy to look enthusiastic for the day with Hubert shadowing him all the way to the dining hall.


End file.
